


Prawdziwe potwory chodzą po ulicach

by Hiorin



Series: Zależności [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Henry boi się potworów. Derek boi się, że ktoś dowie się o nim prawdy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To będzie kilka krótkich tekstów do Zabójczych Umysłów, mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadną do gustu.

Kiedy JJ wyszła ze swojego biura, obwieszczając wszystkim, że Henry postanowił sam sprawdzić, które potwory są prawdziwe, Morgan nie spodziewał się, że dzieciak będzie wyglądał jak miniaturowa kopia Reida. Naprawdę dziwnie poczuł się jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy kobieta z wyraźnym rozbawieniem oświadczyła mu, że Henry przebrał się za jego ulubionego agenta FBI. I Derek szybko zorientował się, że o ułamek sekundy zbyt długo patrzył na nią z paniką w oczach, żeby ta tego nie zauważyła. Uniosła z lekką kpiną brew, ale poza tym jej twarz nie zdradzała oznak zaskoczenia faktem, że Morgan tak głupio się odsłonił.

  
— Wyglądasz jak ja — powiedział z szokiem Reid, przybijając piątkę z chłopcem, który z radością kiwał teraz głową. Miał nawet torbę przewieszoną przez głowę.

  
I Morgan patrzył na nich z boku, nie komentując niczego, ale przełykając dyskretnie ślinę i dziękując opatrzności za to, że Spencer nie poddaje analizie ich prywatnych rozmów.

  
Wiedział, że byłby skończony.


End file.
